tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Construction plant
(based on wikipedia Article, Engineering vehicles which is the American term) Construction Plant, or construction equipment (sometimes referred to as earth movers), are heavy-duty vehicles, specially designed for use in the execution of civil engineering and construction tasks. Types Attachments tools Off-the-road tires Heavy equipment requires specialized tires for various construction applications. While many types of equipment have continuous tracks applicable to more severe service requirements, tires are used where greater speed or mobility is required. An understanding of what equipment will be used for during the life of the tires is required for proper selection. Tire selection can have a significant impact on production and unit cost. There are three types of off-the-road tires, transport for earthmoving machines, work for slow moving earth moving machines, and load and carry for transporting as well as digging. Off-highway tires have six categories of service C''' compactor, '''E earthmover, G''' grader, '''L loader, LS log-skidder and ML mining and logging. Within these service categories are various tread types designed for use on hard-packed surface, soft surface and rock. Tires are a large expense on any construction project, careful consideration should be given to prevent excessive wear or damage. Applications * agriculture * civil engineering * construction * earthmoving * excavations * forestry * mining * waste handling Models Die-cast metal promotional scale models of heavy equipment are often produced for each vehicle to give to prospective customers and for promotional purposes. These are typically in 1:50 scale. The popular manufacturers of these models are Conrad and NZG in Germany, even for US vehicles. There is a separate section on this wiki relating to the Hobby of collecting models of Construction machinery and Farm Tractors & Implements here > Models of Tractors and Plant. Manufacturers The leading global manufacturers of construction equipment (in order of size): #Caterpillar Inc. #Komatsu #Terex owners of several brands including, Atlas, Fuchs, O&K #CNH Global (CASE, New Holland, Kobelco, International (payloader)) #Volvo Construction Equipment #John Deere & Company #Doosan Group (Bobcat Company) #Hitachi Construction Machinery (a subsidiary of Hitachi, Ltd.; inc: Euclid Trucks) #Bell Equipment Other manufacturers: * Atlas Copco (Now own Ingersoll Rand Paving division * Bucyrus-Erie (incorperating Marion * Demag * Doosan Group (Doosan Infracore) * Fiat-Allis * Hyundai Heavy Industries * International Harvester (now part of Case New Holland (CNH Global)) * Ingersoll Rand * Koering * Kubota * Liebherr * Orenstein and Koppel GmbH (O&K) * Poclain now owned by Case CE division of CNH Global Operator training UK *CITB Construction Industry Training Board *CSCS Construction Skills Certification Scheme United States The Association of Equipment Manufacturers provides effective safety training materials for operators of rough terrain forklifts and operators of industrial and agricultural mowers. The National Association of Heavy Equipment Training Schools provides American national certification for heavy equipment operator The International Union of Operating Engineers has equipment schools where apprentice operators are trained. See also * Civil engineering * Hydraulic machinery * Mining Machine References * Caterpillar Performance Handbook. Peoria, Illinois: Caterpillar Tractor Company. Serial Publication. * Peurifoy & Schexnayder "Construction Planning Equipment, and Methods" McGraw Hill 6th edition ISBN 0-07-232176-8 Links Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Mining machinery Category:Tractors Category:Types of machinery Category:Construction plant